vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16 Shadow
This is the sixith episode in the Second Season. Marks the first appearance of Fandora Vondette. Plot Dean Halloway remains in Oxford Hospital as Dr. Irylerla Tallon and Nurse Betty work hard to keep him alive. The news comes on and Aaron Kalowski reports numberous murders in Oxford City, and even more people have gone missing. Myrlah Merlin sits in the History Office with Lidia Van Helsing, Celia Fiennes, Sidney Tallon, Alexia Tallon and Tony Delore as they mourn Halloway, hoping he will survive. Myrlah tells them all go to about their lives for now. Kylie Crawl drags in a young girl by the name of Pillar Rosebud and drops her in front of Pike. Pike smiles as he plans to use her because she is a witch, and he wants her to do a Shadow Spell, Kylie forces her to do so witch in turn makes her so weak she goes into a sleep coma. Myrlah senses a powerful spell being cast, she stands up but she shadow comes off the wall and attacks her, she tries to use a Protection Spell but the shadow possesses her, her eyes go black and she walks out of her office. Moloch Vambreere sits alone in his room, hiding from everyone else, feeling like his dark side might get the better of him. Celia arrives in the lounge with Sid and Alexia as they study for their classes, and exams. Just then Sid senses something and looks up to see his Shadow jump at him and take over his body. He stands up and sees Celia and Alexia with black eyes. Det. Charles Langley arrives but can't find Myrlah, he sees Tony, Lily, Jasper and Lidia all walk right past him. He tries to stop them, but Lidia punches him and throws him to the ground. Langley looks up to see his Shadow jump at him. Mink finds Moloch in his room and tries to convince him to help her find Myrlah, Mink then explains everyone, including the vampires and Lidia have been possessed by their Shadows. Moloch stands up as his Shadow jumps at him, he dodges it then Mink telepathically uses a Flash spell witch kills the shadow, making it disolve. Mink tells Moloch theres another Mage somewhere in the school, she's new and she is in trouble. Fandora Vondette walks into Oxford University and finds it abandon, she calls out for Alexia. Just then she sees her Shadow jump out at her, he jumps forward and barely dodges it and Moloch arrives, he tells her the yell Flash and do the spell. Fandora disolves her Shadow, and turns to Moloch and they both seem to know each other but dont have time as Moloch explains that some one has done a Shadow Spell, Fandora reconizes it and tells him if he can get her to the source she can reverse it with a more powerful Flash Spell. Pike stands in front of his slaves gathered in the Cemetery, Myrlah, Lidia. Sid, Celia, Alexia, Langley, Lily, Jasper, Dr. Tallon, Betty, Aaron and Ronald Reign all stand in line awaiting orders. Fandora uses a Location Spell to find Alexia and they head for the Cemetery. Once they arrive Moloch jumps at Pike to distract him. Fandora reaches her hand up as all the slaves start running towards her, she waits for them to get closer, as they are just a few feet away she yells "Flash" witch realeased all the Shadows and makes everyone faint. Pike hes his plan has failed and Runs into the Crypt, Moloch follows but Pike dissappears. Pillar is rescued once everyone wakes up. Dr. Tallon returns to the hospital to find Halloway gone. Alexia and Fandora reveal they were friends in the Monistary. Pillar meets Tony and Lily who are nice to her, but being self concious she runs away to find Pike once more. Myrlah sits down with Celia and tells her she found something, a family member of hers. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Dean Halloway Pike Kylie Crawl Dr. Irylerla Tallon Det. Charles Langley Lily Delore Jasper Williams Mink Fandora Vondette Nurse Betty Aaron Kalowski Ronald Reign Previous Episode 15 Bloodline Next Episode 17 News Category:Season Two